following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Death of a Turnabout
Story 5 Years Ago Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, Kazuma Asogi and Hakari Mikagami were apart of an exchange program between the Kingdom of Kurain and Japan. This program was made to assist Kurain in its legal system, due to the system needing to be improved. Upon arrival, they were able to meet the queen, Amara Shigataar Kurain, who explained the situation. There were very limited positions within the legal system, and those that were apart of it, so the three representatives from Japan decided to teach the positions within the courtroom. The true purpose of this exchange program was for Japan to harness the power of Spirit Mediums, most notably the Queen of Khura'in. However, they have also heard rumors of the Founder's Orb, hoping to steal it and gain its power. However, it is normally found within the Palace, in the Queen's chambers. And only specific people are allowed to go within it. Ryuunosuke, Kazuma and Hakari are apart of Japan's council, where the legal system is very important, but only Hakari was told of this mission. As members of the council, they all have the capabilities of performing investigations, as well as have training in martial arts. This exchange program is supposed to last 5 years, and when the time is up, the council members must return to Japan. 4 Years Ago An uprise of serial murders has begun within the Kingdom of Kurain. The culprit is Lady Kee'ra, a deity within Kurain. An investigation as to who Lady Kee'ra is began, but the culprit was not found. Citizens of Kurain become suspicious of the Japanese foreigners that have been trying to "fix" their court system, since these murders have not happened until they began being around. Ryuunosuke and Kazuma begin to investigate the sudden appearance of Lady Kee'ra, but have also tried to make Lady Kee'ra in a good light, disguising themselves as Lady Kee'ra to assist Kurain at night. 2 Years Ago Ryuunosuke, Kazuma and Hakari are promoted to Chief of their respective positions. As thanks for their work thus far, Amara has allowed them access to the Founder's Orb, Kurain's most prized possession. Giving them access to the chambers whenever they please. During the Murder Lady Kee'ra (Hakari disguised as Keera) invaded the palace and stole the Founder's Orb. Only certain people are allowed within this area of the palace, and even then, only certain people know the passcode for the vault that holds the Founder's Orb. These people are Ryuunosuke, Kazuma, Hakari, Amara, Inga and Druk. During this act, Queen Amara was within her garden, doing her nightly prayer to Lady Kee'ra and the Holy Mother's trees. The police around the palace are very light, due to Amara trusting her citizens. At night, no guards are present within the palace, except around the Founder's Orb's Chamber. Druk guards this chamber by himself at night, believing he is the only person that is needed to guard it. Knowing this, after Hakari stole the Founder's Orb, she headed to the Queen's Garden, wanting to get rid of Amara. That way, Kurain would fall and Japan could invade and take over the country. With the Founder's Orb, they will have no need for Kurain Spirit Mediums, and they could create their own. 9:00PM *Queen Amara heads to the Queen's garden to do her nightly prayers to Lady Kee'ra and the Holy Mother. Inga was invited to the garden by Amara, as she wanted to speak with him about the 5 year difference Kurain has had due to the exchange program. Hakari makes her move to get the Founder's Orb. Dressed up in Lady Kee'ra's attire, she invades the palace during nightfall. Due to the lack of guards, she makes it in easily. She wields a single knife in her hand. Due to the outfit, it leaves behind no fingerprints, therefore, no evidence can be left behind. 9:10PM *Hakari makes it to the front of the Founder's Orb's Chamber, here Druk was standing by. Druk and Hakari begin to battle, as the winner will end up with the Founder's Orb. 9:20PM *The battle ends, and Hakari is the victor. She ha caused several wounds upon Druk, and knocked him out by stabbing him with a knife. The blood loss caused him to pass out. Since Druk was not a planned victim, Hakari saw no reason to murder him. She began to enter the vault to retrieve the Founder's Orb. 9:30PM *Hakari has taken the Founder's Orb from its chambers and then heads to the Queen's Garden. Amara and Inga finish their conversation, and are about to head out. They do their final prayers towards the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra. 9:33PM *Hakari has made it into the Queen's Garden, holding the Founder's Orb in her hands. Amara and Inga notice the intruder, and Inga tries to have Amara escape. With Inga holding off the Lady Kee'ra impostor, Amara was able to head towards the right exit. Inga takes out his gun and shoots three times at the Lady Kee'ra impostor, but misses all but one bullet. The one bullet was able to make a small hole within the costume. 9:35PM *Kazuma, dressed as Kee'ra, has made it into the palace, heading towards the Queen's Garden. Having seen some of the victims to the other Kee'ra, he deduced that Amara would be the next one slain. Since it was common knowledge within those close to the queen that she spends her nights in the garden, Kazuma also believed the culprit to be one of those close to her. He strongly believes that Hakari was the culprit. Hakari, seeing that Amara as fleeing, had no choice but to get rid of Inga. She used the Founder's Orb to bash in Inga's head, thus ending his life near the tree of Lady Kee'ra. She gave chase to Amara. 9:40PM *Kazuma has made it to the Queen's Garden, but has found Amara to already be dead, as she was stabbed by a knife, pierced into the tree, through the heart dying instantly, of the Holy Mother. Hakari noticed Kazuma, and began to engage in battle with him. Ryuunosuke, dressed as Kee'ra, has entered the palace grounds at this time, having figured out that Kazuma was going to go to this location, and made his way to the Queen's Garden. 9:45PM *Hakari has finished off Kazuma, stabbing him to the Tree of Lady Kee'ra, within his abdomen. This has caused Kazuma to pass out temporarily. The battle caused a few conflicts, where Kazuma sustained bruises, and Hakari gained some as well, excluding on her face and any showable areas. She got a rock from the nearby forest to put near Inga, as to make sure that the court deems that as his murder weapon. Druk has regained consciousness at this time, and has triggered the alarm of the palace, warning of its current danger, as well as an attempt to gain reinforcements for the intruder to the palace. (9:46PM) Hakari, hearing this, deemed she had no time to escape the crime scene without being seen. She remembered about the secret compartment within the Holy Mother's tree that can store a human in it. It's used as an emergency safety area for the Queen if she needed it. Hakari grabbed the Founder's Orb from the floor and hide within the Tree of the Holy Mother. Ryuunosuke entered the garden (9:48PM), seeing Kazuma and Inga's lifeless bodies. He approached Kazuma, who was fading in and out of existence. Ryuunosuke removed his Lady Kee'ra mask and begged Kazuma to stay alive. Kazuma attempted to reach out to Ryuunosuke, but ended up dying. 9:50PM *Druk, in pain, entered with several police members, finding Kazuma and Inga deceased, and Ryuunosuke crying over at Kazuma's lifeless body. Druk ordered them to arrest Ryuunosuke and take him to a prison to await for a trial. They eventually found the body of Amara, and were struck with immense grief. Druk ordered for a full convene of Kurain, to set up a funeral for their Queen, making sure to put an implication as to where she was. Aftermath *All of Kurain's residents gathered together within the middle of Kurain to mourn the death of their queen. This event began at 10:30PM, where they prepared for the funeral, and it extended up until 12:30AM. This event allowed for Hakari to escape and then meet up with everyone. Thus, she lead the investigation, making sure to gather all of the evidence needed. Testimonies Hakari Mikagami ~ Detective Testimony, Hakari Mikagami ~ -- War Echoes -- #A peculiar case involving the death of three people, where one of them is a defendant. #The defendants are charged with three crimes, one is charged with 4. These crimes are the theft of the Founder’s Orb, as well as the death of Queen Amara, Kazuma and Inga. #Both defendants were wearing a disguise made to look like Lady Kee’ra, a religious deity within Kurain. #Many years ago, a person disguised as Lady Kee’ra began to commit several murders, but little did we know that it was done by two people. #Both defendants, having a very close relationship, were able to commit this crime without too much of a hassle, due to their knowledge and near perfect co-operation skills. #The motive for these crimes are simple. Together, their motive was to take the Founder’s Orb back to Japan, due to today being the last day, as well as the assassination of Queen Amara, to put Kurain in complete chaos. #The motive for Ryuunosuke to kill Kazuma was simple. Despite their close relationship, Kazuma was baggage for Ryuunosuke, and thus, had to get rid of him as well. #The means and opportunity are simple. Those close to Queen Amara knew of her nightly walks through her garden, making it quite easy to assassinate her. The queen had very low security around the palace, as she believed in her citizens. #Druk Sadmadhi, the Chief of Police, as well as the guardian of the Founder’s Orb for that night, was also attacked by the Lady Kee’ra impostors, but lived. He was able to trip the alarm to the palace, calling for reinforcements, and then Ryuunosuke Naruhodou was arrested. #After the events of the murder, a funeral was held for Queen Amara. The funeral began at 10:30PM, since preparations needed to be made., and lasted for 2 hours. All citizens of Kurain were ordered to be apart of this funeral. After that, we investigated the crime scene so that we may hold a trial. If asked *'Where is the Founder's Orb?' Hakari will state that the police was unable to find the Founder's Orb, but Druk can attest to the court that it was indeed stolen by an impostor. *'Do you have a map?' Hakari will give out a map. *'Why do the autopsies all have the same time?' Hakari will state that due to the short amount of time, the autopsies' times were all put during the believed time of the entire crimes. *'Why were you guys brought into Japan? What would you gain out of it?' Hakari will explain the Exchange Program, and then present it as evidence. *'Who were the people that were closest to Queen Amara?' Hakari will state herself, Ryuunosuke, Kazuma, Druk, Inga and Leifa. However, if this is asked to Inga, he will state that above others, he was closest to her when it came to secrets. Especially the secrets behind the trees. Contradiction(s) *Hakari has no known contradictions. Druk Sadmadhi & Inga Karkhuul Kurain ~ Witness & Victim Testimony, Druk Sadmadhi & Inga Karukhuul Kurain ~ -- Back From the Dead -- #The palace was raided last night by impostors. (Druk) #One of them came to the Queen’s Garden and attacked the queen and I. (Inga) #The other fought against me, since I knew they wanted the Founder’s Orb. (Druk) #I engaged in battle with them, but I failed to defeat them. They took the Founder’s Orb, and then I passed out. (Druk) #I told the queen to run away while I handled the impostor. I took out my gun and fired it. (Inga) #I am ashamed to say that I missed all my shots, so I caused no damage to them. (Inga) #When I regained consciousness, I triggered the alarm to call for help. At the time, I didn’t know Her Majesty was being attacked. (Druk) #The impostor attacked me, and killed me. They raised the Founder’s Orb, and then I died slowly. (Inga) If Asked * Contradiction(s) *Druk and Inga both have a contradiction. Druk's contradiction is found due to Inga's portion of the testimony. Inga and Druk both claim they were attacked at the same time, but if that were true, the Founder's Orb couldn't have been at the crime for Amara. Thus, the Defense must assert that they were attacked at different times. As for Inga's contradiction, the Founder's Orb couldn't have been used as the murder weapon, as he so claims, since the large rock did the final blow instead. The Founder's Orb was also not found anywhere on the crime scene. Due to this, they both will have to re-testify. -- Dirty Japanese -- #Eh? What do you mean that some puny rock did me in? I know what I saw! (Inga) #You think that I would be lying under the circumstances? I may be dead, but I’m no fool! (inga) #I have to keep many secrets, since Queen Amara trusted me, but this isn’t a place to joke around. The Founder’s Orb did me in. (Inga) #I am no Defense Attorney, but if our crimes were done at different times, then doesn’t that just make it more likely that your clients are guilty? (Druk) #Think about it for a second. Since the rock did him in, the impostor on my side could’ve easily stolen the Founder’s Orb and fled, hiding it somewhere. (Druk) #Then, they could’ve returned to help the other impostor, right? (Druk) If Asked *'What secrets do you hide?' Inga won't answer at first, unless they're pushed into it. Contradiction(s) *Inga can have the same contradiction from the previous testimony, which would probably end up with the court finally believing Inga, but they would still end up lacking the Founder's Orb. Which would probably end up asking for another investigation to be done. If Hakari is called up, she will claim that the Detectives searched every inch of the palace. It isn't anywhere in there. If they assert it's in the Queen's Garden, they will say it's impossible, since it was not found. However, the only POSSIBLE place it could be is the garden, due to the culprit not leaving. Druk's contradiction makes no sense, as the Founder's Orb was still found in Inga's testimony, thus, it could ONLY be in the garden, somewhere. If it is found during all this, the defense would get a third robe found within the Tree of the Holy Mother, as well as find the Founder's Orb. After gathering this information, to move on, the defense must indict someone, since at this point, there was obviously a THIRD Lady Kee'ra, the ONLY "possible" culprit to the crime. Hakari Mikagami ~ Suspect Testimony, Hakari Mikagami ~ -- Kingdom of Kurain -- #So, it has come to this. The Kingdom of Kurain has had a distaste for us foreigners for quite some time, so I suppose this is only natural. #There is no way I could’ve been in the palace during the course of the murder. Why? That is simple. #I would have been found out easily. There is no place to hide when there’s police everywhere. #Also, while you’re at it, how about providing me a motive for my crimes? If you think I’m the only suspect, then I suppose you have a motive for all of the crimes present. If Asked * Contradiction(s) *Hakari has a very obvious contradiction. Her placement within the crime scene was already found out. If contradicted, she'd further ask how would she escape with police forces everywhere? And, if that were the case, how would she be here testifying? The answer as already given. Due to the funeral, Kurain was mostly vacant, excluding one area. As for the motive, the Defense must provide a decent motive for the judge. The best one they could provide is the Council of Japan to want the Founder's Orb, and kill off their queen. This will cause her final testimony to happen. Seances Kazuma's Seance ~ Priestess Testimony, Leifa Padma Kurain ~ -- Séance of Betrayal -- #It is clear that the victim, Kazuma Asogi, was entering the Queen’s Garden in a plot to kill her. #After reaching the Tree of Lady Kee’ra, he notices the body of Minister of Justice Inga Karkhuul Kurain, who is still showing signs of life, evident by the voice. #Another Lady Kee’ra impostor appears in the vision, clearly Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, walking towards the victim. #Ryuunosuke takes out a knife, and points it at the victim, talking to them while doing so, genuinely surprised and angry that his partner has done such a devious act. #This was seen as a sign of provocation, and the two impostors begin to fight. #The victim begins to show signs of exhaustion, but then returns back to the fight. #The victim is stabbed by Ryuunosuke’s knife, pinned to the Tree of the Holy Mother. Ryuunosuke laughs at the victim, and then walks away. The victim closes their eyes, due to the pain, for a short moment. #Upon opening his eyes, he sees Ryuunosuke once more. The alarms are going off during this time as well. They take off their mask to reveal this is true. Ryuunosuke begins to cry, and the victim attempts to take one final jab at his murderer, but fails. What the Seance is Actually Saying (Going off Slide By Slide) #This one is self-explanatory. #Self-explanatory as well. The voice he hears is Inga's own voice. The footsteps are his own. #Self-explanatory. The voice is still Inga's. The footsteps changing color mean that they're no longer his, but someone else's (Hakari's). #At the end of this slide, Inga dies. The voice he hears is Hakari's. He's surprised that it truly is her, and is angry for what she's done. #This is where the scuffling starts to happen. Yellow is an indication that it belongs to Hakari and not Kazuma. #Still continuing struggling. #Hakari is the one laughing. It's also her footsteps. The "Noises" are the tree behind him being opened so Hakari can "escape". #PAIN is him finally dying. The NOISE in red is the alarm. The quick footsteps are Ryuunosuke's. Sad is obvious. Sounds of crying are from Ryuunosuke. Tired is still Kazuma. The Voice in red text is Ryuunosuke. Contradiction(s) *Leifa has two known contradictions within her testimony. The first contradiction is the incorrect placement of the victim. She will state that she misread the vision, and thought they were moving forward during their scuffle, not backwards. The second contradiction lies within the final two statements. Since Kazuma heard the alarms in the final statement, why not in the previous statement if his time of passing out was small? This would mean that the 7th and 8th statements are not seconds apart, but minutes. Seance of Amara -- Séance of Royalty -- #Queen Amara had just finished her prayer, and is getting up from the ground. #She faces Inga, and then notices a Lady Kee’ra impostor, holding the Founder’s Orb. She seems to be panicking, and then is pushed slightly by Inga, probably motioning her to run away. #She runs, and then hears some gunshots. Alerted by the sound, she turns around to see. #Hearing Inga’s voice, she probably assumes that he was injured, so she returns back to running. #Clasping her hands together, she prays to the Holy Mother for safety. #Fearing for her life, Queen Amara attempts to fight her assailant, but to no avail. #Her assailant takes out a knife. Queen Amara runs towards a tree, and then turns to face her assailant. #The impostor swings their knife down onto Queen Amara, killing her. What the Seance is Actually Saying (Going off Slide By Slide) #Self-explanatory. At this point, she is at the Tree of Lady Kee'ra. #Self-explanatory. #Inga fired the gunshots. #She becomes frightened because she sees that Inga is losing, thinking that she was next. #She is praying, and she closed her eyes whilst praying. The reason she does this, is because she is wishing for a miracle. #Blah #Blah #She dies. Woogoo. Contradiction(s) *Leifa has no known contradictions.